powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spit Flower (Revisited Series)
Plot Inspired by Kimberly's float for the upcoming parade, Rita creates the Spit Flower monster to drain the life energy of everyone in Angel Grove, so she can revitalize destroyed monsters. Synopsis At the Youth Center, Tommy helps Kimberly work on her float design for the upcoming parade. Bulk and Skull come to make trouble, but Bulk is allergic to Kim's flowers. Rita Repulsa sends Putties to attack Tommy, Ted and Kimberly, and ultimately destroy the model. Kim is distraught over the damage. The design is due later that day. Finster creates Flora Expectarosa for Rita. Her flowers will drain people (and robots) of their energy so Rita can revitalize destroyed monsters. Tommy takes the remains of the float design and leaves. Meanwhile, the others are summoned to the Command Center. Zordon informs the five about Flora. The Rangers and Alpha confront the monstress, but she covers them all in ferocious flowers that weaken them, but she reassures them in a sweet voice that they all will live, all recovering in a week or so. Pleased with her beloved monster for draining the Rangers of their energy, Rita's wand turns Flora into a giant. Tommy and Ted decide to rebuild Kimberly's design. They're sent to help the Rangers and knock Flora down with a blast from Tommy's Dragon Dagger and Ted's Power Spear. Dragonzord Battle Mode, Ankylosaurus Dinozord and Stegosaurus Dinozord spar with her, but she is too strong. The Rangers and Alpha are brought back to the Command Center, but Alpha is too weak to stand up. Zordon says that destroying the monster's mist sack will weaken her. Alpha Ranger is told to stay behind, due to him becoming very weak, and is sent to his room to rest. Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull are attacked by some of the biting flowers. Pink Ranger hits Flora's sack with an arrow from her Power Bow. As Zordon stated, Flora is weakened by this attack, and the drained energy is returned to her victims. Together, the Rangers win by using the Power Blaster to destroy her, but she is brought back to the Moon Palace in a sleeplike state. Rita tells Finster to take care of Flora and restore her full health for next time. Ted helps Tommy finish fixing the float design. At the Youth Center, the gang watches the parade on television. Kimberly sees her float and thanks Tommy. Bulk and Skull appear covered in bandages, but Zack scares them off with a bouquet of flowers. Later, in Alpha's bedroom, Kim and Ted give Alpha a glass of "petroleum and gasoline soup" to rejuvenate his drained energy. The little robot drinks the soup and it rejuvenates his energy, but he still needs to rest. Notes *The monster's real name is Flora Expectarosa, according to Finster. *Although Alpha is a ranger here and in Happy Birthday, Alpha!, it is explained by Zordon that his powers are currently temporary. He will gain a permanent Power Morpher in Alpha's Best Christmas Ever. *Green and Teal Ranger are the only Rangers to ever harm a giant monster without using a zord. *One can gather by now that Green Ranger is more of backup to the main six Rangers, and is only summoned when help is really needed, while Teal Ranger is partially so. Errors *Just before being destroyed, Flora's tendril/claw is seen on the ground nearby. Who cut it off? *Green Ranger has a Blade Blaster rather than his Dragon Dagger in his holster during his scenes at the Command Center. *It is unknown why Flora shrunk after battling the Dragonzord Battle Mode. *If Kimberly was making a model to be turned into a float, how was there enough time for Tommy and Ted to remake the model, submit it to be looked at by those running the float, AND make the full size float before the end of the day? Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited